


后台供电要做好

by roundpenguin393



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundpenguin393/pseuds/roundpenguin393
Kudos: 1





	后台供电要做好

OOC预警  
大明星*Cody  
注意避雷 别骂我别骂我

  
*

她记得她身体的所有信息。

一只手臂刚好能满满环住她一圈，肩宽和自己的小臂长度差不多，锁骨分明，锁骨窝里适合盛放白玉或是珍珠。裸背很光滑，皮肤比脸上更白出一个度，肩背的线条是运动过的圆润流线型，挺直背时蝴蝶骨有易碎的美感，穿露肩露背的礼服总是别具风情。这具身体虽看起来瘦弱，但绝不脆弱，发力时腰背肌肉微微绷紧，没有多余赘肉的腹部隐隐可见川的形状，紧俏的臀部弹性很好，紧身裤能勾勒出漂亮的弧度。她走路时总是胯部带动着腿发力，黑色的细跟她也能驾驭的四平八稳，踩着高跟鞋的背影看起来矜贵难以接近，小腿的线条穿着牛仔裤时最好看，匀称细直。她的体态也很优雅，像是身体有自己的一套节奏，即使快步行走时也不见混乱。

知道这么多，只因为自己是她的造型师。

所有的成衣都是为她量身定制，从最里层的内衬到披在肩上的外套，都是她亲手挑选，每一次的搭配她也都精心设计过，她总是知道怎样让她看起来最耀眼夺目。

“你帮我穿。”

“嗯？”她没反应过来刚刚听见了什么。

“我说这衣服看起来很贵，我怕弄坏，你来帮我穿吧。”

又在耍赖，语气里能听出来。

大明星无声的张开双臂，低着头扬起上目线看着她，眼里是一半撒娇一半不容争辩。她磨不过这样的眼神，叹了口气，还是拿过衣服走上前。大明星又很顺从了，任凭她替自己穿好贴身衣物，又把两手从背后伸过来，用环抱的姿势替她从后面穿好抹胸，再细细调整好内衬。她在她身后努力拼住呼吸，不让自己呼出的热气掉落在她雪白的后颈。面前就是酒店的落地镜，她比她稍高一点，而她又低着头。她探过头去想看看是否整理得当，没曾想探出头去就对上大明星不明意味的目光。她们在镜中对视，她看到自己暧昧的姿势，一只手搭在对方胸口而另一只手虚握着腰，对方整个拢在自己怀中，没有太多缝隙。她感觉脸颊有点发烫，局促的低下头，余光瞥见镜中人似乎对自己一挑右眉，但仍是什么也没有说。

转过身时难免有接触。她的手轻拂过大明星的胸前，替她拉扯抹胸时触到对方微热的皮肤，感受到手下的身子因为自己冰冷的指尖轻轻一颤。她抬头偷瞄，对方有点不满意的嘟起嘴，眼睛没有看她，哼唧两声示意她可以继续。她重新低下头，发现很难忽视那一道浅浅沟壑，品牌方今天要求搭配的一条长项链正垂进那中间，此刻随着她的脖颈轻微晃动。她正上半身前倾向她，两只手臂揽住长发固定在脑后，嘟着嘴等她整理。见没了后续动作，大明星撇着嘴站直，递过去一个埋怨的眼神，自己开始动手调整收拾。她看着她在自己面前没顾忌的拉扯着抹胸，似乎是觉着太紧在调整位置，往下一扯又往上一提，那块雪白被她越扯越大，她看不下去，赶紧伸手捂住。但手伸出又觉得不妥，连忙收回，抬头又对上大明星玩味的眼神。

“干嘛啊，又不是没看过？”语气里是打趣更多。

她有一瞬间的慌张像是被捕捉到，但随即又迅速调整状态回嘴，“才不是呢？是怕你衣服扯坏，那我今天这一场又会倒贴工资诶。”还用鼻子哼哼，像是要证明自己并没有花里胡哨的想法。

看着对方丢给自己一个白眼，她终于捡回自己的身份和表情，环抱着双臂退后一步，看着她自己收拾。果然手上动作没那么大了。刚才那一下好险，自己最近对她的失态好像渐渐变多了，但她试图安慰自己，在心里自言自语：这么好看的女人，任凭谁都很难不动心的吧。

她经手过的大部分是有个人工作室的歌手和模特，像这样大公司的当红团体还是第一次。接手这个团体，与她结识，只是去年的事情。

她们本应是按照合同履约的普通的雇主员工关系，再出名的造型师和明星之间也有一道沟壑，可以做朋友，有那以上的感情是大不应该。她有时觉得自己是甘愿围绕她公转的月球，永远待在她的另一面，没有与她名正言顺一起出现的机会。就连机场的新闻记者拍到她们同框的照片，也会贴心为她这个素人打上马赛克，于是她们连一张看得清脸的合影都没有。

可偏偏这个人不一样。

相处间总是恍惚，感觉跟她已经认识很久了。

也许是同龄的关系，聊过之后又发现连生日也只相差十八天。她常看见屏幕里的她，总是冷着一张脸，或是矜持的笑着，从不露出破绽的样子，没想到私下是这样柔软的一个人。对自己撒娇，对自己撇嘴，有时候累了还耍赖皮让自己帮她换衣服。她在台上是气场冷艳的当红艺人，下了台就成为温柔体贴，善解人意的成熟女性，这些也许是作为她的同龄朋友才能知道的事情。

她最开始也没有想做造型师的。从小就出落得水灵，家境也富裕，身边的同学朋友总是说她是天生公主命，尝试着做爱豆出道一定会有好结果。这样的话听得多了她真就有了想法，无奈试镜了好几家大公司都被拒之门外，最后收留她的公司名不见经传，练了半年多，她觉得没有前途，于是回到校园重新高考。试镜的经验让她拥有了一些娱乐圈人脉，思来想去最后在志愿上填了服装设计，毕业以后顺利搭上跳板进了娱乐圈工作，也算是跟最初的想法擦了个边。

但她现在开始享受做造型师了。如果不是这个职业，她没有机会认识同龄的她，不会和难以接近的红人成为朋友。她们亲密的很快，一起去海外行程，回来的路上她竟愿意脱离团队成员与自己一起经停巴黎，在深夜看一场灯光秀。甚至在机场，总有许多站姐端着长枪短炮的情景里，她也会自然的挽过自己的手臂，出入品牌店和自己买同一款的名牌包。她看过站姐发回的预览图，大明星把自己挂在她的手臂上，对她笑得眉眼弯弯，不禁心里也泛滥着点小得意。

她们的同款越来越多了，手机壳，鞋子，香水……她对于记录这些事乐此不疲，总是偷偷发在社交网络的即时讯息里。而她知道对方不会看，这些都是只有自己知道的隐秘的故事。和她一起去了咖啡厅，一起帮忙挑选队友的礼物，生日收到她送的花，她的生日和她一起分享的菜肴，送给她的生日的花……很多很多，都是到期系统自动移除，她觉得这就像这过于亲密的关系一样。

是的，她渐渐开始意识到，她们也许过于亲密了。

有时候舞台间隙的换装时间太短，她就会帮她更衣。一曲刚落，大明星急匆匆的从台阶上走下来，边走边扯下耳返，解开外套纽扣，顺便解开高跟鞋的系带，急匆匆往约定好的地点赶去，而她也踩着时间准备好下一场的衣服，最后她们总会在后台更衣室相逢。大明星领口敞开露出胸前一片雪白，上半身几乎只着背心式的内衣，鞋子早已脱掉提在手中，光脚站着比她矮了半头，耳返线松散挂在肩上。她脸颊泛红，刚刚舞台努力唱跳的余韵和后台一路小跑的奔忙让她此刻仍在微微喘气，有几缕发丝因为汗水纠缠在额头上，灯光昏黄，她的眼神若隐若现，抱着衣服的她看着眼前人有点失神，不由自主的伸手帮她理了理额发。

她们挤进临时搭建的更衣室，方寸的地方几乎容不下过大的动作。按照流程，她会帮她除去剩下的舞台服装，几乎只剩打底的黑色紧身裤，然后把她调转方向，让她方便脱去剩下的内搭，再递给她新的一套。更衣的时间总是很紧张，她必须保证她能赶上下一个舞台，有的事情她上手能更快。于是更衣室内只有两人粗重的呼吸声音，和简短的祈使句。

她不止一次在这狭小的空间里对她动过心了。在这里她能名正言顺的进行肢体接触，紧张的节奏能掩盖她慌乱的心跳，她可以放纵自己对眼前的身体无限爱慕。是的，不知什么时候她对自己的特别已经变成了自己隐秘的爱慕，虽然无法确认对方的心意，但每一次从这里出去她们都会有一个结实的拥抱，她目送她再上台，每一次都像是努力走出一个秘密，只属于她们的秘密。

今天有点反常的预感，她想着，身前的人已经脱掉上身的衣服，裸着背对着她，于是她探身出门去够外面椅子上搭着的另一套衣服。回来的路上，她听到咔嚓——然后整个后台陷入一片漆黑，大概有一秒钟的时间，后台一片寂静，也许是都被吓懵了。她听到更衣室里传出受惊的尖叫，心想不妙，赶紧小跑回到更衣室。摸出手机照亮，她看到大明星满脸惶恐的表情，两只手环抱住胸前但仍遮不住大片柔软。她容易受惊，怕黑，她都知道的。更衣室里唯一的光源只有她的手机，大明星看到她回来像是终于松了一口气，但随即有点害羞的盯着她。太近了，就算是帮她穿过衣服也没有这么近过。她们几乎只有一个拥抱的距离，于是她熄了手中的光，把衣服塞进她手里，小小的空间重回一片黑暗，此时也只有互相看不见能缓解两人的尴尬。

“你自己穿一下啦，好了喊我……”她迟来的感觉脸上发热，于是赶紧转过身。

但背后好像一点衣物摩挲的声音也没有。

反而是呼吸声接近了。她有点紧张的回过头，入眼却是大明星的脸。她离的很近，手上仍抱着那堆衣物捂在胸前，好像一时没有打算穿上的意思。对于黑暗渐渐适应，可以看得清轮廓，自己的目光也开始无处安放。但东张西望的头被大明星按住了。她闻到了对方身上的木质香，是和她一起在巴黎挑的那款，原来她一直在用啊，思绪飘忽间来不及思考距离近到能闻见香水是什么概念，然后她得到了一个玫瑰花味的吻。

一个真实的、缠绵的吻，来自她一直负责的女艺人，也是她同龄的好友，或许严格点说，她的爱慕对象。

她的后脑被扣住，嘴唇被纠缠着，被含进，被湿润的舌尖轻轻舔舐，但却没有再深入。缓慢的意识到正在发生什么了，对方好像比她更胆怯，但也更渴求。也许比自己渴求的更久……她突然有勇气确认那些只对她特别的言行是什么意味。生日那天是除了成员先跟自己先去吃了饭，收到自己送的小雏菊还开心到在粉丝聊天室里发了撒娇的语音。而直播时也丝毫不隐瞒中午是与自己同行，甚至语气里还有藏不住的骄傲。扣住自己后脑的那只手在微微颤抖，于是她知道大明星也只是纸老虎。她按住那只手，抚摸着手背翻转过来轻轻穿过十指扣住，得到了对方小心的回握。她把这确认为一次心意相通的首肯，于是大胆按下那只手拉近自己，又搂过眼前人赤裸的脊背入怀，感受她在怀里颤抖，让嘴唇稍微分离，轻柔的拨好她又散乱的额发。

含着水雾的眼睛此刻反而没法看她了。昏暗间能看到她嘴上的口红有点凌乱。那自己想必也是如此了……

但那又怎样呢。黑暗的狭小空间里有火热的情感刚刚被确认，没有什么比这更重要。她回吻过去，这一次不再拘谨，也不再小心翼翼的保持距离。如果出去有这样那样身份的约束，至少黑暗里我们可以是平等的。

她感受到裴柱现的脊背绷紧了。衣服掉在地上，妆发也乱掉，她们用力拥抱在一起，像是不会有明天。

  
那么更衣或是舞台，什么时候才会正常供电，都再说吧。

*


End file.
